


Debbie Has Feelings

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:  lou gets into a motorcycle accident and debbie has Feelings about it
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Kudos: 6





	Debbie Has Feelings

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Debbie asks, tucking a strand of hair behind Lou’s ear.

“It’ll be fine, babe. Trust me. I’m very skilled,” Lou winks.

Debbie rolls her eyes, to which Lou leans forward and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. She throws on her helmet so Debbie pats her on the head, making Lou wobble like a bobble head. Lou ambles toward her bike and hops on.

“Ready?” Al asks.

“Hell yeah,” Lou flips her face shield down and revs the engine. “Eat my dust, buddy.”

The flagman counts down, “Three…two…one…” he waves with the flag with fervor. Lou and Al take off in a heat, dirt flying up from skidding tires. Debbie and Al’s biker gang watch from the sidelines.

With not a lot to do after their big heist, Lou rented out a race track because she’s always dreamt of beating a man in a motorcycle race. It’s a rundown, trashy kind of race track, but those are always the best kind. But in all honesty, she simply loved the rush and the whipping of the wind on her bones. Winning was just the icing on the cake.

After a few laps around, Al was coming up on her tail and pretty soon they were head to head. “Watch yourself, Miller!” he yells over all the noise.

Lou looks over and yells back, “Not today!” She gains speed and cuts in front of him. Debbie whoops and hollers from the stands, “That’s my girl!”

Al doesn’t like this, so he slowly catches up to Lou while rounding a corner. He cuts too close to her catching Lou off balance. She loses control of her wheel forcing her to squeeze the brakes, but it’s too fast. The blonde flies ten feet into the air over the concrete barrier, landing on a pile of old tires.

Debbie gasps from the stands. She can’t tell if Lou’s okay, but from the looks of things everything seems fine. And that’s when she hears the blood curdling screams. She runs toward Lou as fast as she can, blood pumping like fire in her veins. When she gets there she can’t fathom what she sees.

Al’s hands are covered in blood from trying to stop Lou from bleeding out. There, in the side of Lou’s torso, was a gaping hole where a crow bar had just been pulled out from. Al sees Debbie and cries out, “Everything’s gonna be fine. Here, come apply pressure so I can wrap it.”

Debbie doesn’t say anything. She’s in shock. The stench of copper in the air is overwhelming. Her chest tightens and she claws at her neck for air. Her surroundings blur in front of her eyes and she can’t move.

“Debbie?”

She’s stiff, frozen, can’t help but imagine what life without Lou would be like. Impossible. No. This can’t happen. They were just starting to get back in the groove of things. She covers her mouth with her hands and chokes back her sobs.

“Debbie!”

Suddenly she snaps out of her trance.

“I know this is scary, but I need you to help me, okay?” Al enunciates.

“O-oh, okay,” Debbie’s voice cracks. She quickly gets down on her knees and applies pressure to Lou’s wound. The warmth of her blood floods between her fingers, desperate to escape Lou’s flesh.

Al quickly rips off his shirt and tears it. With nimble fingers, he carefully begins wrapping the cloth around Lou and over her wound, while Debbie releases the pressure on her, to soak up the blood. “It’s not exactly the best solution, but it’s the only one we got for now.”

Debbie nods in agreement.

Al reaches in his back pocket for his phone and dials 911. Debbie leans over and whispers in Lou’s ear, “Please come back to me.” A drop of her tears lands on Lou’s cheek. She presses a kiss to her forehead.

The EMTs arrive ten minutes later and Lou is strapped to a gurney and placed in the back of the ambulance. Debbie hops in the back to hold Lou’s hand, and Al smiles.

“I’ll meet you there.”

“You’re not coming with?” Debbie asks.

“I gotta finish some things here, lock up and stuff. Don’t worry, she’ll survive. She’s a fighter,” Al nods. The EMT shuts the door and they take off for the hospital, leaving Al in the dust.

Once they arrive at the hospital Lou is immediately taken into surgery. Debbie sits in the waiting room, anxiously bouncing her leg up and down. After five hours of no news, she stands up and paces around the room. It’s 2 in the morning and she’s the only one here, though it’s not unusual considering the size of this town.

She can’t handle this anymore and walks to the nearest nurse’s station. “Excuse me. Any news regarding Louanne Granger?” They’re criminals, so of course she had to use an alias.

“Are you a relative?”

“I came here with her.”

“Are you a relative?” the nurse repeats.

Infuriated, Debbie shouts, “I’m her girlfriend!”

“I’m sorry, but only family members are allowed to see her,” the nurse replies.

“We are family!”

“Miss, I don’t appreciate you yelling at me. I’m only doing my job.”

Debbie lunges forward and grabs the nurse’s collar, “Listen here,” she glances at her name tag, “Mildred. We didn’t survive this long without each other just to be ripped apart again. Now-

“What seems to be the problem here?” a voice booms from the corner of Deb’s eyes.

“Oh thank God. Doctor, this woman is harassing me.”

Debbie rolls her eyes at Mildred but then releases her, hands in the air. “Fine. I’m done.”

“Can I help you?” the doctor asks.

“I want to see Louanne. Louanne Granger. She was admitted over five hours ago. I haven’t heard anything, and I want to see her. I need to see her. Please,” Debbie pleads.

“Follow me.”

Debbie follows the doctor down the hall and around the corner. He opens Lou’s door and there she is, looking so pale and weak like death is creeping upon her. She’s hooked up to so many wires and tubes, it’s hard to even decipher what’s Lou and what’s machine.

“Surgery went well. We were able to clean out the wound and patch her up without too many complications.”

“Too many?”

“While in surgery her appendix got enflamed and we had to remove it. Luckily you don’t need it to survive. Anyway, she should recover fairly quick. Some physical therapy and lots of rest will do the trick.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“If you need anything, I’ll be in my office. Down the hall, room 103,” he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

Debbie sits in the chair next to Lou’s bed and carefully takes her hand.

“You scared me for a second there, Butch,” Debbie laughs and then sniffles. “You’ll be happy to know your bike’s just fine.” She sits there, with her head down, for what feels like an eternity, dreading what could have been. “I can’t live without you. I know that sounds cheesy, but it’s true. After all that we’ve been through, I can’t imagine a life without you in it. I—”

Before Debbie can continue, she feels her hand being squeezed. She looks up and sees Lou slowly opening her eyes. She tries to speak but chokes on the tube.

“Nurse!” Debbie yells. A couple of nurses come in and remove the intubation from Lou’s throat. They check her vitals to make sure she’s doing okay, and they leave the room.

“Hey,” Lou rasps, her throat sore.

Debbie’s eyes fill with tears, but they’re happy tears. “Hey yourself.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Lou smiles.

“Oh please, I’ve been crying for hours, worried sick about you,” Debbie rambles. “I told you the race was a bad idea, but you’re so stubborn you did it anyway. I’m so mad at you, but I can’t stay mad at you because I lo-”

Lou interrupts her by planting a giant kiss on her lips, “I love you, too.”

Debbie smiles against Lou’s lips. Lou leans back and asks, “How’s my bike?” Debbie scoffs and backs away, but Lou pulls her down beside her so they’re laying side by side facing each other. Lou brushes a strand of hair behind Debbie’s ear and kisses her nose, “I’m just kidding, love.”

“Good. Because if you get on that bike again, I’ll kill you myself,” Debbie pokes Lou’s nose, who scrunches it in return. Lou curls up against Debbie, head tucked under the brunette’s chin. Debbie rubs the blonde’s back in circular motions until they both fall asleep.


End file.
